Aragami
Aragami, violent by nature,' '''are monsters that only crave to consume and are the main antagonists and enemies of the video game franchise ''God Eater. While they appear to one entity individually, they are actually made up tons of semi-sentient, single-celled organisms called Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. Translation, they are a superorganism with swarm intelligence that takes on a diverse of formations. These forms can appear as organic, artificial, even mythical. Through consumption of their surroundings they can adapt and evolve to fit in. For example, those in a hot location make take on "Blaze" traits, or those in a cold location will take on "Freeze" traits. When this happens, it creates a Fallen species. The only way to truly kill an Aragami is to remove the Aragami Core by using the only weapons able of doing so, God Arcs. Extracting the Core makes the Oracle Cells lose their cohesion and dissolve into nothingness. Their desire to consume any sort or matter is controlled by the Bias Factor. Scientists from Fenrir work day and night to perfect the armor wall's shielding against Aragami attacks. Aragami will refrain from eating anything that is highly similar to its own being, unless they are extremely desperate, rogue or unstable. In the games it is thought that Aragami are starting to evolve in new ways and some starting to resemble humans. It is also thought that some Aragami are able to use photosynthesis, which is why the planet has maintained the air. SPECIES OF ARAGAMI Small Aragami * Ogretail ** Fallen Ogretail ** Dreadpike ** Vajratail *** Vajratail (Blaze) *** Vajratail (Spark) ** Zhou Wang * Zygote ** Fallen Zygote *** Fallen Zygote (Blaze) *** Fallen Zygote (Spark) *** Fallen Zygote (Freeze) * Cocoon Maiden ** Fallen Cocoon Maiden *** Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Blaze) *** Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) *** Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze) * Night Hollow * Silky * Abaddon * Amor Medium Aragami * Kongou ** Fallen Kongou ** Fierce Kongou ** Rakshasa Kongou * Chi-You ** Fallen Chi-You * Sekhmet * Gboro-Gboro ** Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) ** Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) ** Golden Gboro-Gboro * Yan Zhi * Kabbala Kabbala * Yaksha Raja * Yaksha Tivra * Ukonvasara * Ontovasara Large Aragami * Vajra * Prithvi Mata * Dyaus Pita * Ravana * Golden Vajra * Nova's Larval Body * Arius Nova * Balfa Mata * Quadriga ** Fallen Quadriga * Tezcatlipoca * Sariel ** Fallen Sariel * Aether * Nyx Alpha * Borg Camlann ** Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark) ** Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) * Hannibal * Corrosive Hannibal * Spartacus * Blitz Hannibal * Caligula * Rufus Caligula * Caligula Xeno * Marduk * Garm * Demiurge * Ouroboros ** Fallen Ouroboros * Arda Nova ** Fallen Arda Nova * Venus * Kyuubi * Mukuro Kyuubi * Magatsu Kyuubi * Chrome Gawain * Magna Gawain * Orochi * Crimson Orochi * World Opener * Einherjar * World Closer * Last Vestige Deusphage Type 1 * Susano'o * Amaterasu * Tsukuyomi Type 2 * Hera * Poseidon * Zeus Wild God Arc Soldiers * God Arc Soldier * Rampage God Arc Soldier * White Iron God Arc Soldier * God Arc Soldier Zero Gallery Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Man-Eaters Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mutated Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains